Kaido Minami/Thư viện ảnh
Hồ sơ Chính thức/Tranh vẽ MinamiMermaid_Toei.jpg|Hồ sơ chính thức của Minami & Mermaid từ website của Toei CuremermaidAshai.png|Minami & Mermaid từ hồ sơ chính thức của website của Asahi chara_03_A.jpg|Cure Mermaid từ website của Toei chara_03_B.jpg|Kaido Minami từ website của Toei chara_03_C.jpg|Kaido Minami từ website của Toei img_default (1).png|Hồ sơ chính thức của Cure Mermaid từ website của TV Asahi img_dress01 (1).png|Hồ sơ của Cure Mermaid (TV Asahi) mermaidicedress.png|Hồ sơ của Cure Mermaid trong Mode Elegant (Ice) từ TV Asahi. Img dress03 (1).png|Hồ sơ của Cure Mermaid trong Mode Elegant (Bubble) từ TV Asahi Img dress041.png|Cure Mermaid trong Mode Elegant của cô (Sango) từ TV Asahi Royal Cure Mermaid.png|Hồ sơ của Cure Mermaid trong Mode Elegant (Royal) từ TV Asahi 02_slide01.jpg|Minami trong hồ sơ quần áo bình thường từ trang web của Toei 02_slide02.jpg|Minami trong bộ đồng phục trường học của cô từ Toei's website 02_slide03.jpg|Hồ sơ đầy đủ của Cure Mermaid từ website Toei 02_slide04.jpg|Hồ sơ đầy đủ của Cure Mermaid từ website của Toei mermaidice.jpg|Hồ sơ của Cure Mermaid trong Mode Elegant (Ice) từ website của Toei toeibubble.jpg|Hồ sơ đầy đủ của Cure Mermaid trong Mode Elegant (Bubble) Toei's website ToeiSango.jpg|Hồ sơ của Cure Mermaid trong Premium Mode Elegant (Sango) từ website của Toei 02_slide08.jpg|Hồ sơ của Cure Mermaid trong Royal Mode Elegant từ website của Toei. 02_slide09.jpg|Hồ sơ của Grand Princess của Cure Mermaid từ website của Toei ismage.jpg|Hồ sơ của Halloween Mode Elegant của Cure Mermaid Cure_Mermaid_profile.png|Hồ sơ chính thức của Cure Mermaid Mermaid_Minami_All_Stars_Profile.png|Hồ sơ của Cure Mermaid từ Pretty Cure All Stars: Haru no Carnival♪ chara02_chara_01.png|Hồ sơ phim chính thức của Kaido Minami/ Cure Mermaid c02_2_main (1).png|Hồ sơ của Cure Mermaid Pretty Cure All Stars: Minna de Utau♪ Kiseki no Mahou! 34image.jpg|Mẫu 3D của Cure Mermaid image43.jpg|Mẫu chibi 3D của Cure Mermaid Img_chara_03_02.png|Hồ sơ của Cure Mermaid trong Pretty Cure Dream Stars! Thực tế cuộc sống Kaido Minami GPHaru.png|Minami cùng với Haruka và Kirara trong Pretty Cure All Stars: Haru no Carnival♪ Precure All Stars Haru no Carnival♪.jpg|Minami, Kirara và Haruka trong bộ phim Minami's Debut.jpg|Minami trong tập 1. Minami.png|Minami ở bãi biễn Minami ballet.png|Minami trong chiếc áo ba lê của mình HarukaMeetsMinami.jpg|Haruka và Minami trong tập 2 Minami'sDebut.jpg|Minami trong tập 2 MinamiHenshin.png|Minami trong lúc chuyển đổi MinamiandHaruka.png|Minami chữa lành mắt cá chân của Haruka Minami thanking Haruka for asking her teach ballet.png|Minami cảm ơn Haruka đã hỏi học ba lê từ cô GlowingKey.png|Dress Up Key của Minami tỏa sáng Minami gazing at the DUK.png|Minami nhìn vào Dress Up Key Minami practicing ballet.jpg|Minami luyện tập ba lê MInami watching Haruka transform.jpg|Minami nhìn thấy Haruka chuyển đổi Minami stood up against Close.png|Minami đứng lên chống lại Close Minami about to transform.png|Minami chuẩn bị chuyển đổi MinamiTransform.png|Minami trong quá trình chuyển đổi PP with Kirara.jpg|Princess Perfume đang trong tay Kirara?! Haruka and Aroma whilt Minami eats her donut.png|Minami ăn donut của cô trong khi Haruka và Aroma đang bị sốc Cant Be a Pretty Cure Kirara....jpg|Kirara sẽ không trở thành một Pretty Cure?! Minami playing soccer.png|Minami chơi bóng đá Beauty of Sports GPPC07.png|Minami, vẻ đẹp trong thể thao 1426980615973.jpg|Minami trên tấm poster của bữa tiệc Noble YoungMinami.jpg|Minami khi còn trẻ bị dọa bởi một con ma Young Minami fell into the sea.png|Minami khi còn trẻ bị dìm xuống Young Minami and Her Brother.jpg|Minami và Wataru khi còn trẻ Minami and Rina.png|Minami và Tina Young Minami with Rina.png|Minami khi còn trẻ với Tina MinamiSpeech.png|Minami làm một bài phát biểu Go!PrincessPhoto.png|Minami chụp hình với những người khác MinamiAfterTheBatlle.png|Minami cau trận đấu trong tập 25 MinamiandTowa.png|Minami và Towa MinamiandTowaYummy.png|Minami và Towa thưởng thức Nagashi Somen MinamiandTowaTransformingTogether.jpg|Minami và Towa chuyển đổi cùng nhau MinamiPushingTowaAway.jpg|Minami cứu Towa từ Zetsuborg MinamiandTowaLightingFireworks.jpg|Minami với Towa chơi với pháo hoa MinamiFanningTowa.jpg|Minami quạt cho Towa TheCuresHelpingOut.jpg|Minami giúp đỡ ToHarukasHouse.jpg|Các cô gái đã sẵn sàng để giúp đỡ MinamiEncouragesTowa.png|Minami khuyến khích Towa MinamiExcitedToGo.png|Minami háo hứng khi được đi MinamiFirework.png|Minami chơi với pháo hoa MinamiNagashiSomen.png|Minami chuẩn bị cho Nagashi Somen MinamiSmiling.png|Minami mỉm cười MinamiTakingTheEyecatch.png|Minami làm phần nghỉ giữa giờ của cô ấy Down_Maiami.jpg|Minami cảm thấy chán nản Thatsright)Miamai).jpg|Minami đồng ý Minami's mother hugs her.jpg|Minami được mẹ cô ấy ôm Minami in her gown.jpg|Minami trong trang phục bữa tiệc Asuka and Minami talking.jpg|Minami và Asuka nói chuyện Minami watching as Asuka leaves.jpg|Minami ngắm nhìn Asuka đi Kaguya Minami.jpg|Minami như Công chúa Kaguya PrincessEngageWithoutHaruka (In Winter Clothing).jpg|Minami chuyển đổi cùng Kirara và Towa Minami announces the beginning of the show.jpg|Minami công bố bắt đầu buổi diễn thời trang của những giấc mơ Minami under the sea dream.png|Sự khởi đầu của giấc mơ của Minami Minami wakes up from the dream.png|Minami thức tỉnh khỏi giấc mơ với cánh tay giơ lên Minami quikcly places book away.png|Minami nhanh chóng cất cuốn sách đi khi Kirara nói với cô ấy Minami notices Haruka.png|Minami chú ý đến Haruka Minami talking to Zama-sensei.png|Minami nói chuyện với Zama-sensei In the student council room.png|Minami với những người khác trong phòng hội học sinh Kirara dragging Minami away because there is trouble.png|Kirara kéo Minami đi kể từ khi có "sự cố" Minami notices that there is no trouble.png|Minami để ý thấy rằng không có rắc rối Minami angry with Kirara.png|Minami mắng Kirara Minami confesses to Kirara about her dream.png|Minami thú nhận với Kirara về giấc mơ Minami and Kirara are ready to transform.png|Minami đã sẵn sàng chuyển đổi với Kirara Minami thanking her friends.png|Minami cảm ơn bạn bè của cô Young Minami and her parents (1).png|Minami khi còn nhỏ với cha mẹ Minami countnt tell her parents of new dream (12).png|Minami khóc vì cô không thể nói với cha mẹ mình về giấc mơ mới của cô Sorry Father N Mother i have a new Dream (28).png|Minami nói với bố mẹ về giấc mơ mới của cô Minami and her family with the penguins.jpg|Minami quan sát những chú chim cánh cụt với gia đình cô ấy Azuna and Minami.png|Minami với Asuka trong tập 50 Cure Mermaid Princess Gives Mermaid A Dress up Key.png|Cure Mermaid được đưa một Dress Up Key bởi Cure Princess Mermaid_Princess_in_The_OP.png|Cure Mermaid trong phần mở đầu Mermaid'sAppearance.png|Sự khởi đầu của Mermaid MermaidEnding.jpg|Mermaid trong phần kết thúc MInamiHenshinn.png|Cure Mermaid trong quá trình chuyển đổi của cô Mermaid DUK.jpg|Cure Mermaid với Dress Up Key của cô GoPuri_Mermaid.jpg|Cure Mermaid tạo dáng MermaidPhrase.png|Mermaid nói câu khẩu hiệu Cure Mermaid and Zetsuborg out of the water.png|Cure Mermaid trong trận đấu đầu tiên của cô Go!PrincessScreen3.png|Cure Mermaid Mode Elegant Tumblr nk5cefzDDL1smyi3fo2 1280.jpg|Mermaid sốc cùng với Flora, Aroma và Pafu Cure Mermaid2.jpg|Cure Mermaid trong phần giới thiệu nhóm Mermaid kick.png|Mermaid đá một Zetsuborg ScaredMermaid.jpg|Mermaid bị dọa bởi những con ma Mermaid telling Rina to lead the other fish to safety.png|Mermaid nói với Tina dẫn dắt các con cá khác đến nơi an toàn Mermaid's Shocking Face.jpg|Mermaid bị sốc nhìn thấy Tina bị trúng đòn Mermaid holding The Bubble DUK.jpg|Mermaid nắm giữ chìa khóa Bubble mới của cô MermaidBurning.jpg|Mermaid bị đốt cháy bởi ngọn lửa của Twilight MermaidfightingTwilight.jpg|Mermaid chiến đấu với Twilight NewModeElegantagain.jpg|Mermaid ở dạng Mode Elegant mới của cô TheCuresWithTheirRods.jpg|Cure Mermaid chuẩn bị chiến đấu trong tập 21. MermaidandTwinkleDefendFlora.jpg|Mermaid bảo vệ Flora cùng với Twinkle CuresPurifyingTowa.jpg|Mermaid trong Trinity Explosion của tập 21 MermaidScarletCombination.png|Mermaid và Scarlet kết hợp sức mạnh của họ MermaidAndScarletBeingAttacked.png|Mermaid và Scarlet bị tấn công Mermaid jumping.PNG|Mermaid nhảy trên mặt trăng Premium Mermaid Mode.png|Mermaid trong Premium Mode Elegant của cô Mermaid underwater.jpg|Mermaid chuẩn bị chiến đấu dưới nước với Zetsuborg Concerned Mermaid.jpg|Một Mermaid quan tâm nhớ lại những gì Asuka nói TheCuresArriveinTown.jpg|Mermaid đến thị trấn với Twinkle và Scarlet MermaidTriestoKickClose.jpg|Mermaid cố gắng tấn công Close CloseStopsMermaidandTwinkle.jpg|Close ngăn chặn đòn tấn công của cô The Royal Cures pose.jpg|Mermaid trong Grand Printemps Mermaid's power isn't working.png|Mermaid phát hiện ra rằng cô không chiến đấu như cô bình thường Mermaid up against the Zetsuborg.png|Mermaid đứng lên chống lại Zetsuborg Mermaid is distrought over her powers not working.png|Mermaid rối trí trên thực tế cô không thể chống lại Close Flora confronting Mermaid.png|Mermaid đang phải đối mặt bởi Flora Mermaid remembers when she saved Tina.png|Mermaid nhớ khi cô ấy đã cứu Tina Mermaid performing her new attack.png|Mermaid thực hiện đòn tấn công mới của cô, Coral Maelstrom Grand_Printemps_mermaid.png|Mermaid nói "Gokigen'you" trong Grand Printemps Frozen Ripple VS Zetsuborg (17).png|Mermaid sử dụng Frozen Ripple chống lại Zetsuborg trong tập 45 Mermaid Power Up Feelings (18).png|Mermaid nâng cấp sức mạnh bằng cảm xúc của mình Mermaid Kicks Away Zetsuborg (19).png|Mermaid đá bay Zetsuborg Splash Water of Sea (23).png|Mermaid khôi phục cầu vồng của Vương quốc Biển Phần xem trước B4jxo7JCUAAYq1k.jpg|Phần xem trước đầu tiên của Cure Mermaid với Cure Flora và Cure Twinkle B4jxqI0CQAAlBIT.jpg|Phần xem trước đầu tiên của Cure Mermaid 1509857 10154917472440133 3296706338663612920 n.jpg|Phần xem trước thiết kế đầy đủ của Cure Mermaid 10849753 10154917472460133 490450129949053096 n.jpg|Phần xem trước Mode Elegant của Cure Mermaid Minami Ballet Poses.png|Bản vẽ chính thức của những tư thế múa ba lê của Minami Thể_loại:Go! Princess Pretty Cure Thể_loại:Các thư viện ảnh Thể_loại:Bộ sưu tập